darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Skuldren
History Darth Skuldren was born in the Nihil Retreat in the Unknown Regions. There he was taught by a Rhand sorcerer in his apprenticeship to become a Rhandite. He was initiated as a full fledged Sorcerer of Rhand at the age of 26 and stayed with the Rhandites for five more years. When Skuldren turned 31, he ventured outside the Perann Nebula on a mission of exploration. He ended up in the Kathol Rift were he met an Aing-Tii monk. Skuldren assisted the monks in their raids against slavers. He used the exercises to cause destruction, thus submitting to the Will of the Dark, though he directed his distruction only at the slavers. The Aing-Tii monks never learned of his true intentions. Impressed by his devotion to their cause, that of destroying the slavers, they taught him what they knew of the Force. This was the first time Skuldren had ever heard of such a term. Inspired by this so called Force and by the hushed whisper of thing called the Sith, Skuldren set out to find this strange being. The Will of the Dark led him to Korriban were he was immediately challenged by a Sith Lord. The Sith branded him a spy and attacked Skuldren on sight, however Skuldren used his knowledge of the Dark and the teachings of the Aing-Tii monks to defeat and kill the Sith Lord. Another Sith Lord who stood by and watched was impressed enough to take him as his student. For three years he was mentored by this Sith until he recognized that there was no more they could teach him. His master asked Skuldren to kill him and take his rightful position as a Sith Lord. The Will of the Dark was pleased. Now a full fledged Sith Lord, and practitioner of strange arts, Skuldren caught the eye of Wyyrlok III. Wyyrlok entrusted Skuldren with missions to seek out and retrieve Sith tombs and artifacts thought lost or long undiscovered. His uncanny ability to find such treasures led him into good graces with the Darth Krayt's right hand man. Once the assault on Ossus was done, Skuldren was also given the duty of hunting down any surviving Jedi. This was a task he relished as each kill fed destruction and kept him in line with the Dark. Looking into the future, Skuldren sees only destruction. He hopes he can attribute to that great cause and please the Dark. During a mission on Corellia, Darth Skuldren took an apprentice who was later name Darth Cruor, a ten year old human boy. Since their initial meeting, Skuldren has taught Cruor the ways of the Dark and the dark side. Cruor has grown mentally, having overcome great handicaps. He has shown a natural talent for telepathy. Legacy Personality and Traits Inquisitive, curious, and creative. Skuldren is more of an introvert but enjoys teaching others. He is very zealous in his following of the Way of the Dark. He likes destruction, knowledge, and teaching. He dislikes Physical combat, space slugs, and people. He knows the ways of the Sith as well as the Way of the Dark, including Darksight, and has trained under an Aing-Tii monk. He has ample knowledge and understanding of Sith History. He is fluent in the arts of Sith Alchemy and Sith Sorcery. His disdain for combat has left him with only modest lightsaber skills, and little to know skill in hand to hand combat. Fears: Order, being eaten by a space slug, or being in large crowds. Appearances: *Corellia: Finding Reality, Chasing Shadows *Duro: One, Two, Three...Dead Jedi Before Me *Ord Biniir: Proving Grounds: The Raid on Ord Biniir *Garqi: Garqi Station - Trumping A Bounty See Also Behind the Scenes